


Prelude

by Moit, Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve rewritten Elijah Wood’s history many a time. The way we see it, he lost his virginity to his first love, Josh Hartnett, several years before he met and fell in love with his current boyfriend, Dominic Monaghan.</p>
<p>This is a birthday fic for our dear <i>dear</i> friend, Honeyandvinegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



This early in the morning, the hotel lobby is quiet, but of course, Josh literally has to run into the only other guest down here. He grips the other person's arm to prevent either of them from falling.

 

“Jesus,” he growls, “goddammit,” but when he looks down to meet incredibly blue eyes and a boyish face, his heart skips a beat and his mouth forgets what ever else it meant to spill. He can't help but stare. If the boy said something, Josh didn't notice. His whole world is narrowed down to the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears and a silly little nervous flutter in his stomach. He knows he should probably let go of the boy's arm, but he simply can't force his body to function properly.

 

It must be the lack of caffeine, Josh decides, the lack of sleep, and the excitement about the table read today. It can't be that the boy—any boy—a _boy_!—makes him feel … that way.

 

He wills his hand to unclench then turns to leave with a muttered, “Jerk,” on his lips. Just because. 

 

Of course, he can't know that he'll see that boy again.

 

But he sure wishes he will.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Elijah wakes up late. His alarm didn't go off, and he's frustrated because this movie sounds like it could really take his career to the next level. He doesn't recognize any of the names, except for John Stewart and Salma Hayek, but there's hope. This is also his first opportunity to film without his mom around, so he wants to make a good first impression. Unfortunately, this is not it.

 

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt, Elijah takes the elevator to the lobby. He's not watching where he's going, and that causes him to run—literally—into the only other person in the atrium. Thankfully, the guy's grip on his arm keeps him from falling.

 

The word “sorry” forms on his lips, but before he has a chance to let it out, the guy—man, really—growls out an expletive and Elijah feels the guilt rise in his body. Wide-eyed, he looks up into the smoldering dark stare of the stranger still holding his arm. Elijah's cock is instantly rock hard. He's only just decided that he may like boys better than girls, and this mystery man seems to have confirmed it.

 

The man releases him abruptly, muttering another word that Elijah doesn't catch. He doesn't care. He'll probably never see the man again, but for a moment, he's in love.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Elijah makes it to the table read with 5 minutes to spare. The others are already there, and he tries not to look scattered. He may be young, but he's been doing this for years already.

 

He makes a beeline for the coffee table set up in one corner of the room. There's already someone standing there—tall with dark hair—and Elijah nudges his way next to his new costar.

 

Trying to be polite, he holds out his hand. "Elijah Wood."

 

The man looks down at him and Elijah is faced with the same dark eyes from the hotel lobby. His stomach drops. He may very well be in love.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Josh may have had a rocky start into the day, but by the time he reaches the set, he has himself sorted out. And, more importantly, he has banned the memory of those blue eyes to the back of his mind where he locked it in and threw away the key. He's determined not to let anyone interfere with his … anything.

 

He makes conversation for a few minutes—first impressions and all—then goes to grab a coffee before the table read starts. What happens next, however, catches him completely by surprise. Nothing like this was written anywhere in the script of his life. It's so unbelievably unreal that for a heartbeat, Josh is convinced he's hallucinating.

 

Beside him stands the boy from the hotel. He said something that Josh didn't catch, probably an introduction of sorts, since he's holding out his hand. But like before, Josh is incapable of parsing reality for a few beats because … butterflies and shit.

 

After what feels like an eternity, he remembers common courtesy and reaches for the boy's hand to shake it. His mouth is too dry to form words, even his own name, but at least he manages a small smile that grows as the boy smiles back.

 

_I'm fucked_ , Josh thinks, but somehow, it isn't a negative thought. In fact, it vibrates with mischief and anticipation.

 

 

Fin


End file.
